Crash Into Me
by McCardioCaro
Summary: Folge 4x09 / 4x10 Meredith/Derek / Meredith/Cristina / Meredith/Lexie
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

* * *

><p><strong>We go into medicine because we want to save lives. We go into medicine because we want to do good. We go into medicine for the rush... for the high... for the ride. But, what we rememeber at the end of most days are the losses. What we lay awake at night replaying is the pain we caused or failed to cure. The lives we ruined or failed to save. So the experience of practicing medicine rarely resembles the goal. The experience too often is ass backwards and upside-down.<strong> Meredith Grey; Crash Into Me

* * *

><p>Dieser Tag fing schon blöd an. Meredith Grey kam zu spät zum Schichtbeginn und Derek war mit Rose zusammen. Der Tag war also perfekt. Dr. Bailey begrüßte die junge Assistenzärztin dementsprechend sauer. "Grey, wie wärs mit pünktlich kommen?" Meredith entschuldigte sich schnell. "Entschuldigund, Dr. Bailey. Kommt nicht wieder vor." "Das will ich auch schwer hoffen, Grey." Auch wenn Dr. Bailey nicht mehr die gefürchtete Mentorin der Assistenzärzte ist, ist sie doch immmer noch Dr. Bailey, auch wenn Grey, Yang, Stevens und Karev jetzt eigene Anfänger haben, die quälen können. Plötzlich piepten die Pager von Meredith, Cristina, Izzie und Dr. Bailey. Die Notaufnahme. Sie rannten los. Auch Alex lief hinterher, nachdem Dr. Bailey diesen aufgefordert hatte, ihnen zu folgen. Gerade als sie vor der Notaufnahme standen, fuhr der Rettungswagen schon mit heulender Sirene und Blaulicht auf die Notaufnahme zu. Der Rettungswagen hielt mit quietschenden Bremsen und wei Sanitäter sprangen heraus. "Tony Markow, wurde von einem Auto angefahren, bewusstlos, vermutlich innere Verletzungen.", rapportierte eine Sanitäterin mit schwarzem Zopf. "Okay, wir bringen ihn rein." Meredith stand mit dem Rücken zum Rettungswagen und blickte auf den Überwachungsmonitor des Patienten. Der Herzschlag war regelmäßig und kräftig. Die Sanitäterin schob die Trage an, Izzie, Cristina und Alex halfen ihr dabei. Dr. Bailey warf währenddessen einen Blick in die Krankenakte des Patienten, die ihr der andere Sanitäter gegeben hatte.<p>

Meredith Grey unterhielt sich gerade mit Dr. Bailey über den Patienten. Die beiden waren so in das Gespräch vertieft, dass keiner von den beiden bemerkte, wie ein zweiter Rettungswagen auf das Gelände raste, ohne vom Tempo zu gehen. "Oh mein Gott.", sagte Izzie plötzlich, der Schock stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Was ist?", wandte Cristina Yang sich an die blonde Ärztin, auch die Sanitäterin sah auf. Sie erkannte auf Anhieb, was Izzie meinte. "Der Rettungswagen, er rast direkt auf den anderen zu. Er wird die beiden anderen Ärzte mitreißen." Panisch versuchte die Sanitäterin darauf aufmerksam zu machen, doch es klappte nicht. "Weg da. Weg da.", schrie sie. Dr. Bailey wandte sich verwirrt um, drehte sich um und erkannte den Rettungswagen auf sich und Meredith zu rasen. "Scheiße. Das ist unser Ende.", murmelte sie wie erstarrt, sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Meredith wusste nicht, was die Erfahrenere meinte, doch dann hörte sie den Retttungswagen hinter sich. Erschreckt drehte sie sich um, war zu Stein erstarrt. "Wir müssen hier weg.", sagte sie, doch ihre Stimme ging in dem Tumult unter. Die anderen starrten entsetzt auf das Szenario, was sich ihnen bot...

* * *

><p>Meredith Grey und Dr. Bailey standen wie erstarrt da. Sie konnten sich nicht rühren. Die anderen Ärzte und die Sanitäterin, die in sicherer Entfernung vor der Notaufnahme standen, schrien panisch und versuchten Meredith und Dr. Miranda Bailey dazu zu bewegen, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Inzwischen stand auch Lexie da, sie war von Cristina heruntergeholt worden, bevor die Katastrophe ihren Lauf genommen hat. Cristina Yang stand wie erstarrt da, sie hatte Angst um ihre Person. Nein, Meredith war nicht nur ihre beste Freundin, sondern auch ihre Person und Seelenverwandte. Und nun sah sie ohnmächtig mit an, wie ein Rettungswagen auf Meredith Grey zuraste. "Dr. Yang.", fragte Lexie Grey die Ältere und sah sie fragend an. "Nicht jetzt, Grey." Cristina hatte keinen Nerv, sich mit Assistenzärzten herumzuschlagen, jetzt wo Meredith in Lebensgefahr schwebte. Dann riss sie sich zusammen, piepte Dr. Webber, Dr. Sloan, Dr. Torres und Dr. Erica Hahn an. Sie sollten so schnell wie nur möglich zur Notaufnahme kommen. Inzwischen hatte auch Lexie bemerkt, was hier los war. SIe erkannte ihre Halbschwester und Dr. Bailey. "Nein.", murmelte sie leise. "Meredith." Cristina warf der jungen Assistenzärztin einen auffordernden Blick zu. "Grey, Notfalltaschen, Intubationssets und ähnliches holen." Unter Schock nickte die kleine Grey und machte sich auf den Weg.<p>

Der andere Krankenwagen raste mit Sirenengeheutl auf den anderen Rettungswagen zu, ohne das Tempo zu drosseln. In wenigen Sekunden würde der Rettungswagen den anderen RTW rammen und damit auch in Meredith und Dr. Bailey krachen. "Neeeeeeeeein.", hörte sich Cristina schreien. Der Rettungswagen krachte mit hohem Tempo in den anderen. Dieser flog einige Meter nach hinten und kippte um. Es ging alles viel zu schnell. Zu schnell, um zu reagieren. Man hörte Reifen platzen, Scheiben zersplittern und der Rettungswagen rammte Meredith und Dr. Bailey. Meredith versuchte im Fallen zu realisieren, was hier gerade geschah, alles war so unwirklich. Dann kam sie auf dem Boden auf und das Fahrzeug stürzte mit ihrem gesamten Gewicht auf die junge Chirurgin. Verzweifelt riss sie die Augen auf. Überall spürte sie Schmerz. Sie versuchte bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Cristina starrte auf die total zerstörten Rettungswagen. Meredith, war ihr erster Gedanke. Dr. Bailey hatte mehr Glück gehabt als Meredith. Sie wurde nur leicht von dem Rettungswagen getroffen und zur Seite geschleudert. Damit hatte sie Glück gehabt, ihr ging es den Umständen entsprechend gut, naja, außer das sie Kopfschmerzen vom Aufprall hatte. Meredith blutete von einer Platzwunde an der Stirn. Sie war unter dem Rettungswagen eingeklemmt. Versuchte bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben, doch...


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

* * *

><p><strong>At the end of the day, the experience of practicing medicine bears little resemblance to the dream. We go into medicine because we want to save lives. We go into medicine because we want to do good. We go into medicine for the rush... for the high... for the ride. But, what we rememeber at the end of most days are the losses. What we lay awake at night replaying is the pain we caused. The ills we couldn't cure. The lives we ruined or failed to save. At the end of the day, the reality is nothing like we hope. The reality is, at the end of the day, more often than not, turned inside out and upside down. Some days, the whole world seems upside down. And then, somehow, improbably and when you least expect it, the world rights itself again.<strong> Meredith Grey; Crash Into Me, Part 2

Cristina kniete verzweifelt neben Meredith und beschwor sie, wach zu bleiben und auf keinen Fall das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Auf Meredith´ Gesicht breitete sich ein schwaches Lächeln aus. Meredith merkte, wie sie immer müder würde, ihr Körper schien aus Blei zu sein. "Cristina, Hilfe, ich...", versuchte Meredith zu sagen, doch Cristina verbot ihr zu spechen: "Nicht sprechen. Mer, halte durch, okay? Gleich kommt Hilfe." "Das wäre gut.", sagte Meredith mit schwacher Stimme und stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf, ihr Zustand wurde mit jeder Minute scwächer. "Meredith, bitte bleib bei Bewusstsein.", drängte Cristina ihre Person, als sie merkte, dass es Meredith immer schwerer fiel die Augen offen zu halten. Doch Meredith konnte nicht mehr. Sie schloss die Augen und versank in der Dunkelheit. "Meredith." Angstvoll rüttelte Cristina die Chirurgin, bekam jedoch nur ein leichtes Stöhnen als Antwort. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sich Meredith´ Brustkorb nur noch stoßartig und ungleichmäßig hob und senkte. Verzweifelt fühlte sie Meredith´ Puls. Er war nur schwach zu fühlen. "Verdammt, Meredith, du lässt mich hier jetzt nicht allein. Hast du gehört?" Keine Reaktion. Kontinuierlich kontrollierte sie Meredith Atmung und Puls. Sie hoffte, die anderen Ärzte würden bald kommen.

Dann kamen Dr. Webber, Dr. Erica Hahn, Dr. Mark Sloan und Dr. Callie Torres angerannt. "Was ist los?", fragte Dr. Webber Izzie Stevens, die erstarrt in der Ecke stand und auf die völlig zerstörten Rettungeswagen schaute. Dr. Webber folgte ihrem Blick. "Oh nein." Lexie kam währenddessen mit den Notfalltaschen und Intubationssets wieder. Geschockt sah sie zu Cristina, die neben ihrer schwerverletzten und vermutlich bewusstlosen Schwester kniete. Dr. Torres und die anderen rannten zu Cristina, die versuchte Meredith wieder wach zu bekommen. "Weg da." Routiniert stieß Erica Hahn Cristina zur Seite und legte das Stethoskop an. Einige Sekunden erstarrte sie so, dann sagte sie: "Ich brauche ein tragbares Ultraschallgerät." Als Izzie diese Worte vernahm, raste sie los. Nach einigen Minuten kam sie wieder, reichte Dr. Hahn das Gerät. Diese setzte sofort den Schallkopf an, sofern es ging, Meredith war ja immer noch eingeklemmt. "Verdammt, um ihr Pericardium ist Blut.", stelllte sie fest. "Eine Perikardtamponade?", fragte Dr. Webber. Dr. Hahn antwortete nicht, sondern verlangte nur nach dem Set für eine Perikardiozentese. "Ich muss ihr Herz punktieren und die Flüssigkeit absaugen, ansonsten erdrückt diese ihr Herz und es bleibt stehen." Sie überprüfte die Punktionsstelle mittels Sonograpie und führte die Nadel ein. Es folgte Punktion des Herzbeutels mit anschließender Entlastung, also das Absaugen des Ergusses. Anschließend entfernte Erica Hahn die Nadel vorsichtig und Meredith Herzschlag wurde wieder regelmäßiger. "Nun müssen wir sie hier irgendwie herausbekommen.", stellte Dr. Webber fest. Er hatte Angst um sie, als wäre Meredith seine Tochter. "Wir warten besser auf die Feuerwehr.", wandte Callie ein. "Der Wagen ist zu instabil, wenn sie jetzt bewegen, dann..." Sie beendetete den Satz nicht. Nach einer Weile hörte man die Sirenen der Feuerwehr. Erleichtert atmeten sie auf. Bald konnten sie Meredith befreien...

* * *

><p>Die lauten Sirenen der Feuerwehr kamen schnell näher. Als sie da waren, fingen sie sofort damit an, den verunglückten Rettungswagen zu stabilisieren. Meredith wurde vorsichtig befreit, dann wurde sie auf die Trage gelegt. Sie atmete, schwach aber sie atmete. "Kommen Sie, Grey, geben sie nicht auf.", meinte Dr. Webber zu der jungen Chirurgin. Ihr Gesicht war von der Platzwunde blutverschmiert. Die Trage wurde schnellstmöglich in die Notaufnahme des Seattle Grace Hospitals gebracht. Dort wurde versucht, Meredith so schnell wie möglich zu stabilisieren und zum CT zu bringen, denn sie hatte ganz sicher innere Verletzungen erlitten. Doch dann blieb ihr Herz stehen. Eine Nulllinie zog sich über den Monitor. Dr. Webber begann sofort mit der kardiopulmonalen Wiederbelebung, doch ihr Herz reagierte nicht darauf. Also versuchte er es mit dem Defibrillator. "Laden auf 300. Und weg." Erwartungsvoll sah er auf den Monitor. Und anstatt einer Nulllinie und dem grausamen herzstillsandsignalisierenden Piepen erschien auf dem Monitor ein gleichmäßiger Herzrhythmus.<p>

Sie brachten Meredith zum CT. Dabei trafen sie auf Derek, der wie erstarrt auf das ihm wohlbekannte Gesicht von Meredith blickte. Geschockt sah er auf. "Was ist los?", fragte er tonlos, Rose war ihm völlig egal. Jetzt zählte nur Meredith. "Zwei Krankenwagen sind ineinander gekracht. Wie durch ein Wunder sind die Sanitäter des stehenden Wagens unverletzt, doch bei dem Crash gab es zwei Unfallopfer. Es wurden Meredith Grey und Dr. Bailey verletzt.", erklärte Callie Torres, die jetzt den anderen folgte. Auf den CT- Aufnahmen sah man, dass sie einen Riss in der Leber hatte und eine Milzruptur dritten Grades. Auf dem Schädel- CT konnten die Ärzte erkennen, dass sie von dem Aufprall eine mittelschwere Gehirnerschütterung erlitten hatte. Außerdem hatte Erica Hahn einen Traumatic Ventricular Septal Defect festgestellt, den sie in der nachfolgenden Operation mit einem Dacron- Patch flicken würde. Nun wurde Meredith so schnell wie möglich in den OP gebracht. Dr. Webber kümmerte sich um die Verletzungen des Bauchraums und danach öffnete Erica Hahn Meredith´ Thorax. Sie führte eine mediane Sternotomie durch, um an das Herz kommen. Nach mehreren unerträglichen Stunden war die OP zu Ende und Meredith wurde auf die ICU gebracht.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

* * *

><p><strong>In the beginning, God created the Heaven and the earth, at least that's what they say. He created the birds of the air and the beasts of the field, and he looked at his creation and he saw that it was good. And then God created man, and it's been downhill ever since. The story goes on to say that God created man in his own image, but there's not much proof of that. After all God made the sun and the moon and the stars, and all man makes is trouble. And when man finds himself in trouble, which is most of the time, he turns to something bigger than himself. To love or faith or religion to make sense of it all. But for a surgeon, the only thing that makes any kind of sense is medicine. As doctors, we know more about the human body now than at any point in our history. But the miracle of life itself; why people live and die, why they hurt or get hurt is still a mystery. We want to know the reason, the secret, the answer at the back of the book…because the thought of our being all alone down here is just too much for us to bear. But at the end of the day, the fact that we show up for each other, in spite our differences, no matter what we believe, is reason enough to keep believing.<strong> Lay Your Hands On Me; Miranda Bailey

* * *

><p>"Wie ist es gelaufen?", bestürmte Cristina die ehemalige Herzchirurgin des Seattle Presbyterian. Izzie, Alex und George drängten sich hinter Cristina, die die Chiurgin ungeduldig ansah. "Es ist alles komplikationslos verlaufen. Jetzt müssen wir abwarten." Müde sah sie die Assistenzärztin an. Normalerweise mochte Erica Hahn Cristina Yang nicht, doch in dieser Situation tat sie ihr Leid. "Jetzt zählen die nächsten Stunden." Cristina nickte. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zur Intensvstation, um ihre Person zu besuchen. Irgendwie hatte sie Angst vor dem, was sie in Meredith´ Intensivzimmer erwarten würde...<p>

Meredith lag jetzt schon seit drei Tagen auf der Intensive Care Unit. Cristina hatte die ganze Zeit an ihrem Bett verbracht, und ist bei jedem Alarmton des Überwachungsmonitors erschrocken hochgeschreckt. Auch Izzie, George und Alex waren mal dagewesen. Als Cristina geschlafen hat, war Derek bei Meredith und hat auf sie aufgepasst. Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass sie überleben würde. Lexie hatte sich nicht getraut, ihre Halbschwester zu besuchen, auch wegen Cristina, vor der schon ziemlichen Respekt hatte. Sie war noch intubiert, allerdings sollte sie heute extubiert werden. "So." Dr. Webber betrat das Intensivzimmer von Meredith Grey. "Wie sieht´s aus?", fragte er, warf einen prüfenden Blick den Monitor und trug die Werte ein. Cristina hob verschlafen den Kopf. "Wir extubieren sie heute?", fragte sie gähnend und streckte sich. Dr. Webber warf der Koreanerin einen Blick zu und nickte dann. Vorsichtig entfernte er den Tubus, damit Meredith´ Luftröhre nicht beschädigt wird. Jetzt warteten alle gespannt ab, was passieren würde. Nach einigen Minuten öffnete Meredith tatsächlich die Augen und sah sich verwirrt um. "Was...", brachte sie heraus. Cristina konnte es nicht fassen, sie musste grinsen: Meredith war aufgewacht.

Meredith sah die glücklich lächelnden Gesichter um sich herum und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Was war passiert? Wieso lag sie im Krankenhaus? Sie verstand es nicht. Sie versuchte, ein Wort herauszubringen: "Was..." Mehr schaffte sie nicht, sie war noch ziemlich erschöpft von der Operation. "Du hattest einen schweren Unfall vor der Notaufnahme." In dem Moment fiel Meredith es wieder ein. Ihr Unfall, der Crash, sie war eingeklemmt und konnte sich kein bisschen bewegen. Jetzt merkte sie, dass sie Kopfschmerzen hatte. Stöhnend schloss sie die Augen und lies sich zurück fallen, als ihr ein wichtiger Gedanke durch den Kopf ging. Dr. Bailey. Sie war direkt neben ihr gwesen. Lebt sie? "Was ist mit..." Meredith machte eine Pause, um Kraft zu sammeln, dann fuhr sie fort. "Dr. Bailey?" Dr. Webber antwortete schnell: "Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut. Sie hat ein leichtes Schädel- Hirn- Trauma, aber ansonsten gehts ihr gut. Am liebsten würde sie wieder anfangen zu arbeiten, doch das geht nicht." Meredith nickte erleichtert und schlief wieder ein.

Nach einer Weile in einem Dämmerzustand, den man weder als Schlaf noch als Wach bezeichnen konnte, merkte Meredith jemanden an ihrem Bett sitzen. Es war nicht Cristina, das merkte sie. Doch plötzlich merkte sie, wie ihr das Atmen immer schwerer fiel. Auch Derek fiel es auf. "Meredith?", sprach er sie an. Meredith wälzte sich im Bett, doch auf Derek reagierte sie nicht. Plötzlich musste sie Blut spucken. "Scheiße." Derek sprang entsetzt auf und schlug in Windeseile den Notfallknopf über Meredith´ Bett ein. Ein heulender Alarmton schallte über den gesamten Krankenhausflur. Meredith konnte inzwischen nicht mehr aufhören Blut spucken. Panisch sah sie sich um, in ihren Augen konnte man die Angst lesen. "Meredith, ganz ruhig. Alles wird gut.", versuchte Derek die junge Chirurgin zu beruhigen. Meredith rang verzweifelt nach Luft. Seit wann war es so verdammt schwer, Luft in die Lungen zu pressen? Erneut spuckte sie Blut. Vor ihren Augen schien alles zu verschwimmen. Derek haute erneut auf den Notfallknopf oberhalb von Meredith´ Bett, in der Hoffnung, es würde endlich Hilfe kommen. Derek fragte sich, wo sie blieben. Er piepte Dr. Webber, Dr. Erica Hahn und Dr. Callie Torres nochmals auf ihren Pagern an. Meredith´ Zustand verschlechterte sich mit jeder Minute. Sie musste sofort in den OP, ansonsten würde sie nicht überleben. Plötzlich stand Cristina im Raum und starrte erschrocken auf die Szene, die sich ihr bot. "Ich war doch nur kurz weg...", stotterte sie hilflos...


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

* * *

><p><strong>We like to think that we are rational beings; humane, conscientious, civilized, thoughtful. But when things fall apart, even just a little, it becomes clear we are not better than animals. We have opposable thumbs, we think, we walk erect, we speak, we dream, but deep down we are still routing around in the primordial ooze; biting, clawing, scratching out an existence in the cold, dark world like the rest of the tree-toads and sloths. There's a little animal in all of us and maybe that's something to celebrate. Our animal instinct is what makes us seek comfort, warmth, a pack to run with. We may feel caged, we may feel trapped, but still as humans we can find ways to feel free. We are each other's keepers, we are the guardians of our own humanity and even though there's a beast inside all of us, what sets us apart from the animals is that we can think, feel, dream and love. And against all odds, against all instinct, we evolve. <strong>Meredith Grey; Where the Wild Things Are

* * *

><p>Cristina stand da wie erstarrt. Es hatte doch Komplikationen gegeben. Sie hatte es gespürt, sie hätte das Zimmer nie verlassen dürfen. "Meredith, bitte halte durch.", hörte sie wie durch Watte Dereks Stimme. Moment, Derek? Der war doch mit Rose zusammen. Was wollte er hier bei Meredith? Was die anderen nicht wussten, war, dass Rose die erschreckende Szene, die sich auf der Intensive Care Unit abspielte, beobachtete. Okay, Cristina hatte die OP- Schwester von Derek Shepherd schon bemerkt, allerdings war es ihr egal. Doch dann, endlich stürmten Dr. Webber, Dr. Erica Hahn und Dr. Callie Torres in das Intensivzimmer, wo sich ihnen ein erschreckendes Bild bot: Meredith bewusstlos, überall Blut und Derek, der verzweifelt und panisch versuchte, Meredith wieder wach zu kriegen, was ihm aber nicht gelingen würde. "Derek, weg da.", sagte er zu seinem Neurochiurgen und stieß ihn zur Seite. Hilflos stolperte Derek einige Schritte nach hinten. "Meredith.", flüsterte er hlflos. Erica Hahn rief: "Sie muss sofort in den OP." Dr. Webber stimmte ihr zu. "Los.", rief Callie Torres und löste die Bremsen des Bettes. Die Ärzte liefen voller Eile durch das Krankenhaus, um schnell in den OP zu gelangen. Im OP stellte sich heraus, dass Meredith´ Nierenbeckenarterie einen Riss hatte und schon die ganze Zeit über blutete. Dr. Webber klemmte die Arterie ab. "Geschafft.", sagte er erleichtert.<p>

Derek lief unruhig auf dem Flur auf und ab. Er machte sich große Sorgen um Meredith, doch das wollte er nicht zugeben. Offiziell war er ja mit Rose zusammen. Mit Rose, die er gar nicht liebte. Erst jetzt, durch Meredith´ Unfall war ihm das klar geworden. Wieso hatte er Meredith überhaupt verlassen? Er liebte sie doch. Was sollte das ganze? In diesem Moment beschloss er, dass er Meredith zurück erobern musste. Sie gehörten einfach zusammen, da war Derek sich sicher. Deshalb würde er mit Rose Schluss machen, beschloss er. Für Sich und für Meredith. Damit sie glücklich werden konnten. Doch genau in dem Moment schlich sich Rose an Derek heran und schmiegte sich an ihn. Derek fuhr zusammen. Was sollte DAS bitte werden? "Rose, lass das.", wehrte er sich gegen die Berührungen. Doch Rose hörte nicht auf den Neurochirurgen. "Wieso, es hat dir doch auch sonst gefallen." Das stimmte nicht, wenn er ganz ehrlich war, hatte es ihm nie gefallen. Bei Meredith war das anders gewesen, ihre Berührungen hatte er genossen. Sie machte weiter. "Rose. Verdammt, jetzt lass das." Erschrocken hörte Rose auf und sah Derek an. "Was ist denn?" "Ich mach Schluss mit dir.", entfuhr es Derek. Rose starrte ihn mit offenen Mund an. "Das kannst du doch nicht tun." Ihre Stimme klang leise und zerbrechlich, doch Derek kümmerte es nicht. Er wollte wieder bei Meredith sein und sie spüren und ihr Lachen hören. "Doch, ich kann. Ich mach Schluss mit dir, Rose. Ich liebe dich nicht." Als das Rose hörte, wandte sie sich enttäuscht ab und zischte leise: "Diese blöde Meredith, immer macht sie alles kaputt..." Derek hatte es gehört. Er stellte sich Rose in den Weg. "Nimm das zurück." Diese schüttelte den Kopf.

Rose und Derek standen sich gegenüber. Deek sagte schließlich: "Naja, Du kannst eh nicht dagegen machen, dass ich Meredith liebe und nicht dich. Und ich habe noch einen Befehl, einen ärztlichen Befehl an sie..." Jetzt siezte er die OP- Schwester. "Suchen sie sich einen Fachbereich. Aus meinem sind sie nach dieser Bemerkung raus." Rose sah ihn bitterböse an und drehte sich auf dem Absatz, nicht ohne ihm vorbei einen giftigen Blick zuzuwerfen. Derek atmete erleichtert auf. Er war sie los, yay. Jetzt musste er nur noch hoffen, dass Meredith es schaffen würde. Nachdem Meredith aus dem OP gebracht wurde, stürmte Derek auf Dr. Webber, Dr. Erica Hahn und Callie Torres zu und bestürmte diese mit Fragen. "Ganz ruhig. Derek.", versuchte Dr. Webber den Neurochirugen zu beruhigen, auch wenn er wusste, dass das nichts bringen würde. "Na los, nun reden sie schon mit mir.", flehte Derek voller Angst und Sorge um Meredith. Was wäre, wenn sie es nicht geschafft hat? "Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend. Sie liegt auf der Intensive Care Unit und ist ansprechbar." Derek stieg ein ´Danke´ hervor und machte sich auf den Weg zu Meredith.

* * *

><p><em>Lexie betrat Meredith´ Intensivzimmer. Verschlafen öffnete Meredith die Augen und konnte nicht fassen, wer vor ihrem Bett stand: ihre kleine Schwester Lexie Grey. "Hey, Lexie.", sagte Meredith erschöpft und setzte sich mühsam auf. Die OP- Narben taten ihr noch weh. "Ist alles okay? Tut dir etwas weh?" Lexie war nicht mehr zus stoppen. SIe redete einfach drauflos. Meredith lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Lexie verstummte. "Lexie, ich weiß ich war noch nie besonders nett zu dir, auch weil ich dich eigenlich nie kennenlernen wollte. Doch..." Meredith zögerte. "Du bist meine Schwester. Und ich möchte dich gerne kennenlernen, kleine Grey." Lexie lächelte. Beide sahen sich an und wussten nich so recht, was sie sagen wollten...<em>

* * *

><p>Meredith lag wieder im Bett. Wie es aussah, schlief sie. Er wollte Meredith nicht wecken, also setzte er sich leise neben sie auf einen Stuhl und betrachtete leise ihre Gesichtszüge. Plötzlich regte Meredith sich leicht. Aufmerksam musterte Derek Meredith und hoffte, dass sie die Augen öffnen würde. Und genau das tat sie auch. Leicht öffnete Meredith die Augen und als sie Derek erkannte, riss sie die Augen ganz auf, kniff sie jedoch gleich wieder zu. Das grelle Licht blendete sie. "Alles okay?", hörte sie eine sanfte Stimme. Derek. Aber er war doch mit Rose zusammen. Was wollte er hier? Sie wusste es nicht, deshalb fragte sie mit kratziger Stimme so kühl wie sie konnte. "Was willst du hier?" Derek blinzelte überrascht. Mit dieser Kühle hatte er nicht gerechnet. "Ich... Ich liebe dich, Meredith Grey." "Ach ja, und deswegen verlässt du mich wegen Rose? Das nennt sich Liebe?" Meredith hustete, es hatte sie ziemlich angestrengt. "Ich weiß, ich weiß ich habe dir wehgetan..." "Oh ja, mein Lieber, das hast du.", fuhr Meredith ihn an. "Ich habe durch deinen Unfall gemerkt, dass ich nur dich liebe und nicht Rose." "Aha. Und das soll ich dir glauben?" Meredith sah den Neurochirurgen herausfordernd sah Derek herausfordernd an. Dieser war still, sagte gar nichts. Er schaute die junge Assistenzärztin an. Meredith brach schließlich die Stille. "Ach komm her, du Idiot." Zärtlich küsste Meredith ihren Traumprinzen. Derek konnte kaum glauben, was eben passiert war.<p>

"Wow.", sagte er überrumpelt, als sie sich voneinander lösten. "Wow.", wiederholte er begeistert. Meredith lächelte ihren McDreamy an und küsste ihn erneut. Als Rose das sah, wusste sie, dass sie Derek endgültig verloren hatte. An Meredith Grey. Sie gab auf, sie würde so schnell wie möglich das Fachgebeiet wechseln, um nicht ständig Derek über den Weg zu laufen. Meredith und Derek heirateten und bekamen ein Baby. Derek baute ein Haus am Hochplateau für Meredith, das Baby und ihn. Sie waren endlich eine Familie. Auch Meredith und Lexie lernten sich nach Meredith´ Unfall besser kennen. Auch Mark und Lexie kamen nach einiger Zeit zusammen...


End file.
